As a countermeasure against an increase in an off leak current associated with scaling of a static random access memory (SRAM) in a semiconductor storage device having the SRAM, there has been proposed a technique in which a switch is disposed for disconnecting a power supply and a memory cell, and the power supply and the memory cell are disconnected in a standby state where the SRAM does not operate to reduce the off leak current so as to decrease the power consumption of the semiconductor storage device (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-250586).